The Rabbit's Song
by Sesrin
Summary: With Alice and Blood's wedding only a year away, Peter is desperate to put an end to it and finally win the love of his Alice. But when he travels to Alice's beloved 'Human World', he comes across a person who changes WonderWorld forever. PeterxOC


Disclaimer- I don't own any of the residents of WonderWorld, but I do own my OCs. Please enjoy this story, and review as you see fit :3

She was shocked, to say the least. No, not only shocked, but appalled, bewildered, traumatized. And yet, somehow at the same time, she was simply amazed.

She had been feeling as though the world had given up on her. She had been feeling the need to give up on the world. Being a member of the 'English Novels' editing group, she knew that it was part of her job to make sure the books got printed correctly. But she had made one too many mistakes. And for that, she was fired for it. With no one that she wished to run to for comfort, she had wandered far into the "Haunted Forest", as the town's people often had called it, and came across a mansion far larger than the one she had lived in when she was a child. It was beautiful...because it was abandoned. The vines along the walls as well as the flowers in the gardens had grown to be wild and unruly, and the house seemed to have acquired a quiet and wise feel to it.

She looked around the gardens, walked through many mazes, and finally, when she felt as though she would collapse from exhaustion at any given moment, she came across an old Oak tree. It was strange, but it was as though the tree itself had been waiting. Just sitting there, frozen in time, waiting for someone to come along and keep it company.

The tree was concealed by other trees that surrounded it, but it's branches stretched far higher and the sunlight would stream down through the leaves to warm the soft, green grass below it. She walked over, amazed at the sight, as she settled down at the base of the tree. Nowhere else had she found a place as comfortable as this. The soft, warm grass; the sturdy base of the tree supporting her as she leaned against it; the fresh, clean air from the vast amount of trees around her. She was so calm and content at this moment, at this tree, that she didn't even attempt to fend off the drowsiness that slowly overtook her senses and had soon put her to sleep.  
>=(' w ')=<br>~Dream Realm~  
>"Nightmare..." he called out to the seemingly empty space.<br>"Are you heading over tonight, Peter?" the Incubus asked as he appeared from the emptiness of the dream.  
>"Yes, I am."<br>"Tell me, Peter..." Nightmare asked, "for what reason do you travel to the other side for? For what purpose?"  
>"Why! To find things that are suitable to present to my dear, sweet Alice, of course!" the rabbit exclaimed, but Nightmare could see that his usual vigor was missing.<br>"Do not lose your hope so soon, my friend. Perhaps it is this time around that you find something interesting enough to be worth showing to her."  
>"...Perhaps, perhaps," he sighed out in return, "Well then, I shall be heading off now, Nightmare. Goodbye."<br>And with his parting words, Peter had walked over to the 'World Clock' and disappeared with a single, blinding glow of light.

=(' w ')=  
>~Peter's VOL~<br>Peter had just jumped out of the 'World Gate' and straightened out his clothing, when he noticed a peculiar scent in the air. It was strange and familiar, yet at the same time, he had never come across anything quite exactly like it before. Thinking extensively about scent, he decided to follow it since it was interesting enough to have piqued his interest.

He found the scent ever the more peculiar as he followed it to the source. It was strange... as though he'd smelled it somewhere before, though he knew he never had. Then it hit him. And with the sudden realization, he had to stop and brace his right hand against a tree as he doubled over, chuckling at himself for his own naivety. Of course! It was the scent of an 'outsider'! Though he quickly noticed that something was still amiss with the scent, he continued on his trek to this newfound 'Source' that had captured his interest so.

He had been walking through the overgrown plants for a few minutes, when he noticed something leaning against the base of a tree. Upon peering closer, it came to light that this 'something' was actually a 'someone', and this 'someone' was the source of the mysterious scent. The state that this person was in brought back those fond memories of when he first traveled to 'this side' to fetch Alice for the first time. For they too, just as Alice once was, were asleep at the base of this old Oak tree.

He was in such deep thought, that he hadn't noticed the person begin to stir from their slumber. He quickly transformed into a rabbit so that hiding from view would be less of a hassle, and merely watched from a close distance as the figure stretched with their arms above their head, reminding Peter of a cat for some strange reason, and sunlight from between the trees hit their face. The figure's pale, porcelain-like skin seemed to glow from the contact with the sun and it made their vibrant blood-red lips stand out from the contrasting of colors.

This person was, he dare even think, more striking than even that of his lovely Alice! It was a truly fascinating factor to be exposed to.

The sunlight shone upon their face, making the person shut their eyes quickly in surprise before slowly opening them once more to get accustomed to the sudden brightness.

He couldn't help but lightly gasp at the unusual color of this person's eyes. And he had seen many different colors during his lifetime, mind you. Their eyes were bewildering, astonishing, and every other word of the sort. They looked to be a very light type of blue, or was that silver? He shook his head, unable to find an exact name for this new and mysterious shade.

He was broken from his thoughts when the stranger began to speak. Her voice, since from the sounds and looks of things, they were indeed female, was beautiful. It sounded how he imagined satin upon water would sound, though this was most likely an exaggeration on his part. But it was smooth, and soft, and gentle, and it calmed his mind yet sped up his clock at the mere sound of it.

"Ah...the sun's about to go down. Has it really gotten that late?" it seemed she spoke to no one in particular, yet she spoke simply to break the silence of the afternoon hours. "I...I guess I should be heading home..." At this Peter wanted to jump out yelling "NO!", but he didn't. He feared that if he did, he would end up scaring her off. So instead, he settled for slowly moving in closer in order to get a more detailed view of her. He could now make out her straight, long, pitch black hair, and the bangs that framed three sides of her face. As well as the fact that the outfit she was wearing did great injustice to her beauty. It looked a bit old and was patched up in a few places as well as being made from a horrid brownish yellow fabric. He'd have to change that of course.

...Wait, what? Why would he change that? He didn't even know her, yet he was wondering about her clothing? This thought indeed puzzled him.

"...Head home? H-head home to what? There's nothing left! There's no one waiting. Nobody's worried about you, Sesrin! Why can't you just get that through your head! ...Wh-why can't I just get that through my head?..." she broke down into tears at this. Diamond droplets of water ran down and caressed her cheeks, before unwillingly falling to the ground below. He watched as her slender shoulders shook with pure emotion, and he felt the impulse to go over and hold her close until the offending tears went away. But he didn't. He *couldn't*. He felt as if his feet had been glued to the ground, and it made him feel helpless to no end.

He watched from the bushes as she cried herself to sleep once more, and quietly came out from his hiding spot to avoid waking her. Still clad in his rabbit form, he walked right up next to her until he could feel her breath lightly ghost over on his fur.

'Such a beautiful face...One that shouldn't be living in rags, but in riches. One that should be loved and praised...'

Transforming back into his human form, he hesitantly reached into a special, hidden pocket in his coat and pulled out a vial. It was made of a light blue type of crystal that shined in the light like diamonds. This potion was called, "The Medicine of the Soul".

Never had he thought of using this potion since he didn't know all of its exact effects to deem it entirely safe. It had, after all, been one of the items passed on to him by the previous White Rabbit. From the rumors, it seemed that no one ever knew what that man was thinking while he was still alive.

Peter kneeled down next to her and softly placed his hand on her cheek. He had to admit that he was a bit startled when she leaned into his touch in her sleep, but it brought a small smile to his face. This girl, she was so endearing and sweet, that he *definitely* needed to show her to Alice. How he would be able to do that though without making Alice mad though, was the bigger question.

In this one moment, this one choice, he would be deciding the future for this girl. No...he would be stealing it away from her. He sighed in thought as he steeled his mind and cemented his decision. The only thing that he could do for this girl would be to make sure she was happy as she could be, (as happy as he was able to make her, his mind so generously supplied), in WonderWorld.

He quickly unscrewed the stopper from the potion and poured the contents of it into his mouth. He held the left side of her face gently in his right hand and used his other hand to support her neck as he pulled her up to meet his lips. He could swear that his clock was ticking three times faster than normal, and the skin on his face felt abnormally warm. His hands even started shaking out of something he could only describe as nervousness.

'Wh-why am I feeling this way? Why am I feeling this, this nervousness? I am simply giving her the potion since she can't drink it herself. I have done the same to Alice before, although that was only because she refused to drink it in the first place! So why? Why does this one moment seem to have more importance to me than that time with my beloved Alice?'

With the close proximity between the two of them, Peter could now feel her warm breath wafting over his face, sending a wave of chills over his skin. He lowered his head as he pulled her closer to him and positioned himself for his lips to meet hers.

Though it may very well sound cliché, to him more than to others, he felt something electrifying and just right in the world the moment his lips touched hers. He felt as though their lips shaped and molded together perfectly. It couldn't even slightly compare to the time when he had kissed his Alice. This kiss simply felt right, correct, where as to the one with Alice felt...wrong. As if he was simply giving her the potion and nothing more. But that couldn't be...he loved Alice...right?

He was broken from his thoughts when he felt slight pressure being applied on his lips. She was kissing him back! And in her sleep at that, he noted.

Using his tongue, he was able gently push past her lips in order to let the blue liquid trickle into her mouth. Apparently, this had an additional effect on her, as she made a sound distinctly similar to that of a moan and did something that turned his face the same shade of red as his eyes.

She had pulled his tongue further into her own mouth and was now softly sucking on it. Her feather-soft tongue brushed against his as she licked every inch of the appendage in her mouth before releasing it with a soft 'Pop' sound and swallowing the liquid that had been sitting inside her mouth.

What happened next though, was shocking and surprising enough to cause him to forget his current embaressment. One moment he's holding this beautiful girl (who, might he add, just gave him a very hot, steamy kiss) in his arms, and the next thing he knows, instead of a girl, he's holding a... a cat?

For a few seconds, he just sat there, frozen and at a loss for words, and then, the questions hit him, making his head spin.

'Wh-what just happened? How did this happen? Why did this happen? B-before I gave her the potion she smelled almost exactly how a human smells! ...Wait a moment...potion? Smell? That's it!'

He pulled the cat closer to his face as he leaned in and sniffed her neck to get the best results.

'...This plan may still work yet.'

Peter smirked to himself as he gathered up the ragged dress and wrapped up the newfound Neko-tan to keep her warm. He held her safely against his chest and began walking back to the transportation hole to WonderWorld.

After all, he would want to get to Heart Castle quickly, before she turned back into her human form in her sleep, now wouldn't he?

=(' w ')=  
>She pushed herself closer to her source of warmth. She hadn't had sleep that felt anywhere near this good in years! It was as if she were floating off on a cloud, weightless and free. Somewhere nearby, a clock ticked softly, putting her at peace as it lulled her into a dreamless sleep. It was truly a beautiful sound.<p>

=(' w ')=  
>Peter smiled softly as he watched her nuzzle her head into his chest. How adorable was that! He held tightly onto her as he jumped down the 'Rabbit Hole' to WonderWorld. <p>

TBC in Chapter 2

AN:/ This story is based off of a dream I once had, so as one of my teachers once said, "The best way to remember a dream is to make it a story!" so that's what I decided to do. :3 And so because of that, I am the OC in this story :P If there's a question that needs answering, feel free to ask!


End file.
